Only Reminds Me of You
by oyasumiQuincy
Summary: Fuji wakes up from some dreams...and remembers what it was like to cry your heart out...sequel to Wedding Bells


Disclaimer: I do not own the PoT…Konomi Takeshi does…I do not own the song "Only Reminds me of You"...somebody else does...

A/N: so here's the sequel to the fic Wedding Bells…hope you enjoy it too…though…I wouldn't be sure of that…let me rephrase it them…hope you like it…somehow…

* * *

_I see you, beside me_

_It's only a dream_

_A vision of what used to be_

Fuji Syusuke sat down on his bed. It was 2am in the morning, yet it seems that old Mr. Sandman doesn't want him to sleep. He kept dreaming of his past – a past that he tried to escape from.

_The laughter, the sorrow_

_Pictures in time_

_Fading to memory_

He dreamt of Tezuka Kunimitsu – his stoic captain back from his Seigaku days, his past boyfriend, his all-time love. He dreamt of how they used to spend their monthsaries. He dreamt of how Tezuka used to walk him home. He dreamt of how Tezuka used to hold him close, tell him he loved him. He dreamt of those things and he wished that he wouldn't stop dreaming.

_How could I ever let you go_

_Is it too late to let you know?_

He dreamt of that unfateful day when he drew the curtains between him and Tezuka. He dreamt of how he left Tezuka without looking back. He dreamt of how he cried every night, wishing that Tezuka was still there by his side.

_I try to run from your side_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

He dreamt of when he went back to Chiba, a few days after their break-up. He dreamt of the words that Saeki told him. _"You should learn to be more selfish next time, Syuusuke,"_ he said. Fuji could never be selfish. He knew that when a person truly loves someone like Tezuka, that person should be ready to share and sacrifice.

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night_

_It only reminds me of you_

He dreamt of the times when he would walk on the parks alone. He dreamt of the times he felt jealous when saw couples walking hand in hand. He dreamt of the hurt he felt when Tezuka's father told him to leave Tezuka.

_I needed my freedom_

_This is what I've thought_

_But I was a fool to believe_

He dreamt of how his sister and younger brother persuaded him to return to Tokyo and talk tothem, to Tezuka or to any of his friends. He remembered saying that he needed to be alone and move on.

_My heart lie while you cry_

_Rivers of tears_

_But I was too blind to see_

He dreamt of the grief he felt when he learned that Tezuka was going to get married. He dreamt of the hurt he felt when he saw how Tezuka would smile for the lucky girl.

_Everything that we've been through before_

_Now it means so much more to you_

He dreamt of the tears he shed when Tezuka kissed him again. He dreamt of how it felt to be selfish, even for a few seconds. He dreamt of how good fantasy felt before reality dragged them back to earth

_I tried to run from your side_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night_

_It only reminds me of you_

_Only you_

Fuji hugged his pillow, tears flowing from his cheeks. It's been a long time since he last cried. He was too afraid to cry. He used to think that there was no need for him to cry, especially now that Tezuka is married.

_So come back to me_

_I'm down on my knees_

_Boy can't you see me?_

_Tezuka,_ Fuji thought. _Am I really too late? Have you really gone away from me?_ Fuji cried some more when the answer to his questions struck him. There was no way Tezuka could be with him. First of all, he was already married. And also, they were both men. There was no way the society would accept two men in love.

_How could I ever let you go?_

_Is it too late to let you know?_

_Tezuka_, Fuji almost inaudibly said. It was as if there was something in his throat. If saying the name was a big burden for him, what more of seeing the person with another woman?

_I try to run from you side_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night_

_It only reminds me of you_

Fuji looked at the frame in his bedside table. It was their last picture as a couple, taken during their 11th monthsary, a week before they broke up. Fuji couldn't help but feel more broken than before. His smile had been so genuine in the picture, and so was Tezuka's.

_I try to run from your side_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night_

_It only reminds me of you_

Fuji stood up from his bed. He had an idea. He went toward his desk and wrote something. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen, got something, and drank some water. He then went back to his room and lied down.

_It only reminds me of you_

_Yes Tezuka. Everything here on earth, it only reminds me of you. I love you and you alone._ Fuji wept as he slept, hoping to find a new light when he wakes up.

The next day, everyone in Japan received a news that the famous photographer, Fuji Syuusuke was found dead in his bedroom, with a bottle of sleeping pills and a note saying "_I love you…always remember that…_" by his bedside. Fuji never woke up from his sleep for he knew that there would be no new light. There would only be Tezuka in his life.

* * *

Reference: 

Mr. Sandman – believed to bring dreams to people around the world

A/N: there you have it…the sequel to Wedding Bells. Sorry if I have to kill Fuji. I just want to end his suffering…gomenasai!! Please do review…


End file.
